Harry Bambi Potter
by goblet-aWoof
Summary: Harry has forest adventures with a cute Draco bunny.


**A/N+Disclaimer: Hello people of the internet! *cringe* This ridiculous fic was made for round 9 season 4 of the Quidditch League FF Competition. I don't own Harry Potter or Bambi obviously. I'm aching from physical exertion and no sleep, so yeahhh… That'll explain it. I also had to rewatch Bambi and cry so geez. Enjoy.**

* * *

Prompt- _**Bambi**_

Beater Prompts-

2\. (word) clumsy

3\. (word) effervescent

5\. (restriction) No dialogue

 **Tutshill Tornadoes**

 **Beater 2**

 _A W R F_

* * *

Hushed animal noises resonated naturally in the forest. There was an array of soft chirps and twitters, a light hoot, feeble squeaks, and thumps. The quick thumps were continuous. Only after minutes of the thumping would it be cut off abruptly and soon begin again.

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

Harry couldn't work out what the noise was, but before he could contemplate it, he felt a gentle nuzzle to his downy, brown ear. His emerald eyes opened curiously, only to be met with irises identical to his own. The mother's wet, black nose touched her fawn's once again, and she nodded her head toward the crowd of animals slowly inching forward to get a closer look at this beautiful fawn, this dainty deer, the young prince.

Harry's mother, Lily, slightly shifted her gaze to the creatures once more, finally getting Harry's attention.

Harry looked over and spotted the diversity of animals staring with awe. They were all so distant, though. Harry felt kind of confused and unfolded his legs. Realization dawned on the other animal's faces as they saw that Harry was trying to stand. Harry's legs shook as he cautiously rose. He stood. In a moment of triumph for his small victory, he gave a little hop, only to fall to the grassy dirt once more. Suddenly, the clumsy deer heard the thumping again.

Harry hurriedly looked around for the source, and his ears perked up as he listened. Right in front of him, a cute blond-white rabbit sat on his bottom, his right leg thumping away.

The sun shined through the trees and right onto the mysterious bunny proving for a beautiful color scheme, as you could closely see the gray flecks in his fur. He had a careless look on his whiskered face, but through his gray eyes you could see a faint light, a spark of happiness that wasn't strong enough to become a flame, yet it seemed it would never. It was as if his pupils were dark, lonely pieces of coal, and the gray in his irises was like a thick sheet of fog, hiding the happiness from sight behind clouds of haze and sorrow.

Harry didn't want the young rabbit to feel that way. He hardly had any knowledgeable feelings at all yet, (due to him just recently being born) but he knew he wanted to light that coal into a fire. He wanted to see that happiness spark into an open flame.

The rabbit continued looking ahead indifferently.

(_0_)

On a particularly sunny day, Harry and Lily were having a trot through the forest - as Harry figured he was now quite familiar with the activity - and encountered a family of rabbits as well as many other inhabitants of the forest, who all greeted them nicely. Harry soon realized that within the happy family of small bunnies was young Draco, the thumping bunny.

He rushed forward towards Draco, but immediately lost balance and fell onto two of the bunnies. The mother flinched, but the bunnies just laughed, as Harry had attempted not to crush them. He was still distracted by the thumping bunny and cautiously sped over to the furry critter. Draco looked up at Harry nonchalantly, and the young fawn just stared in amazement.

Draco cocked his head, and Harry did the same. Draco's nose twitched and wrinkled up, and Harry slowly twitched his black, wet nose as he leaned forward and sniffed Draco. From hock to toe Draco thumped his hind leg up and down at the speed of sound, frightening poor Harry from his relaxed, vivacious persona. Harry jumped into the air and flew back from the shocking action, but immediately swooped down to study the thumping foot.

Draco smiled - not an evil, malicious smile - a genuine one.

Seeing that he had made the blond bunny smile filled Harry with happiness and he bounced into the air through a spurt of effervescent glory.

Draco huffed frustratedly: nobody had ever made him smile like that…

He didn't like it.

(_0_)

As the mothers were talking, Harry, Draco, and the seven other little bunnies traveled through the forest for fun and eventually came across a tree root that blocked the path. The bunnies didn't give a second thought before leaping over the tree, but Harry stopped his dainty trot. Draco glanced back at the absence of hooves clopping on the ground. After he had grown used to it, he wanted to listen to it all day, or maybe he just wanted to be close to Harry…

Speaking of the clumsy wreck, Harry looked at the tree root curiously. Draco hopped up onto it with his siblings and signaled for Harry to jump as he did. Harry backed up to get a running start and sped forwards, hopping up and getting his back legs stuck. Draco face-pawed (yes, that was intentional) and went behind Harry to lift his legs over the tree.

The young bunnies cheered.

(_0_)

After a beautiful, heart-warming Spring and a colorful, comfortable Autumn, Harry awoke to a cold breeze and light twinkle. He cracked open his sleepy eyes and yawned, stretching his body comfortably. With a happy shudder, he trotted forward - only to be thrown back out of surprise at the lump of freezing snow thrown at him. He looked all around him at the Winter surrounding. Where was the culprit?

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

Harry jumped up and looked around, finally spotting Draco, who chuckled and waved for him to come over. Harry ran after his best friend, only to slide out onto a frozen lake. His legs slid out from underneath him crookedly, and he spun. Draco laughed, doing a perfect pirouette. He grabbed Harry's front hooves and pushed them up - only to have them fall down again. After a while of physical effort, Harry spun on the ice with glee. Draco skated beside of him, laughing mercilessly.

Harry looked over at his blond buddy with a lovesick expression to see something he hadn't seen before:

In his gray eyes, there was a spark.

 **~fin~**

 **THAT WAS REALLY BAD I'M SORRY. I WROTE A REALLY WEIRD DRARRY FIC THAT WAS FRIENDSHIP AND IDEK. This was a mess. BLAHHHGH.**


End file.
